


Scary Movie (a rhyiona story)

by Awkward_Bookworm



Category: Rhyona - Fandom, rhyiona - Fandom, rhys/fiona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Fiona coerces Rhys into watching a scary movie and things get a little out of hand. rhys/fiona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie (a rhyiona story)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm kind of late to this party. I only just played Tales from the Borderlands like a week or two ago (loved that game so much!!). That said, Rhyiona is the only ship that makes sense to me in this game.

“I’m—interested in someone else.” 

Ever since those fateful words, Rhys and Fiona had been spending more time together. Not dating per se, as neither of them dared, but hanging out more. Definitely not dating. 

Fiona sighed and shifted on Rhys’ couch. She looked over at the nervous looking CEO and lowered her eyebrows. “So, are we going to watch the movie, or are you planning on staring at the menu screen all night?” 

Rhys scrunched his shoulders and picked up the remote from in front of him. “Hey, Fiona, are you sure we want to watch this one? It seems—”

Fiona smirked and sat up, leaning closer to Rhys’ huddled form on the other side of the couch. “Too scary?” she teased, poking his shoulder. He sat up quickly and straightened up. “No way!” he exclaimed. “I’m not scared… but it does look—”

“Too mature?” she interrupted again, her smile widening. 

“Really violent,” Rhys said with exasperation. “Jeez, you could at least let a man finish his sentence before barbecuing him.”

Fiona looked around his mock confusion. “Oh, I’m sorry, is there a man around?”

Rhys narrowed his eyes silently. Fiona giggled. “Ok, alright, sorry Rhys. You just make it too easy for me.” 

Rhys continued to stare in annoyance and Fiona sighed. “Okay, really, I’m sorry. But yes, we are definitely watching this movie tonight.”

Rhys ran a hand through his hair and stood up. “Where are you going?” Fiona asked. 

“To make some popcorn,” he muttered. “If we have to watch this one, we might as well have something to go with it.”

He could not afford to let Fiona know how much he didn't want to see this movie. It looked violent and graphic, sure, but more than that, she was right. He was pretty sure it was going to give him nightmares. Rhys didn't like scary movies, and if he had to stall by making popcorn, then so be it. 

When he came back into the room, Fiona wasn't on the couch. She better not be trying to scare me already, Rhys thought. This would be the beginning of the end if she found out how much he hated scary movies. He would never hear the end of it and she’d probably—

Then the lights switched out and he practically screamed. 

Instead he let out a little “eep” and jumped an inch, making the popcorn hop in the container. Fiona laughed quietly behind him and he flung around. “How did you get there so quietly? And are you trying to give me a heart attack? Jeez, woman!”

Fiona covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laughter. “You’re this nervous already?” Rhys glared. “Don’t worry; I’ll hold your hand.” 

The moment she said it, his cheeks flushed and he was suddenly grateful the lights were out. Fiona, holding his hand? What would that be like? Holding the hand of the girl you like during a movie… It sounded sort of romantic. And suggestive. Didn't holding hands during scary movies lead into other … activities? 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. “We’ll just pretend that I need the encouragement and not you.” 

“What?” Fiona laughed. “You think I’ll be scared during this movie?”

“I’ve seen you scared before!”

“Really? How many times?” Fiona demanded. 

Rhys thought about it. Well, there was that time with Veronica and…. yeah, that was about it. 

“Once,” he muttered. “But that doesn't mean—”

Fiona crossed the room, grabbed his arm, and pulled him with her down on the couch. They were practically sitting right up against each other. “Just play the movie, Hyperion.” 

Rhys hit the play button and smirked, despite his warming face. “It’s Atlas now, remember?”

The movie began to play as Fiona chuckled. “Sure, but all evil, soul-sucking companies are the same, right?”

“My company is NOT soul-sucking, Fiona,” Rhys feigned pain, although he may have slightly meant it. Fiona looked at him and smiled. From her very close position, her face was only half a foot from his. Why was she so close? His face burned, and this time, he thought she could see it. 

Her expression changed from amused to surprised and she seemed to be looking at him for way too long. “Um, Fiona, the movie … you're not even watching,” Rhys whispered. He wasn't sure what possessed him to make him whisper now, but it seemed the appropriate thing to do. 

Fiona didn't stop gazing into his eyes. “Hey Rhys, remember at the Vault of the Traveler, when you said you weren't interested in Sasha?”

Why was this coming up now? Rhys’ mind went into panic mode. “Uhhh, yes, but, …the movie, … why are we talking about that right now?” he scrambled. 

“You said you were interested in someone else,” she prodded, clearly expecting him to say something profound. 

Rhys simply nodded, swallowing hard. Fiona seemed to move in closer, her face just inches from his own. “Who?” 

Rhys couldn't believe she was asking. I mean, she already knew, right? Having him answer her like this could only mean one thing. She was flirting with him, and he had no idea how to respond. There were several seconds of silence as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Fiona began looking impatient. 

“Rhys,” she murmured again. Rhys unstuck his throat, preparing to answer when a scream pierced the room and the popcorn flew everywhere. He looked over to see the girl on the screen getting hacked to death and left for the skags. Then he realized that he’d thrown the popcorn all over the room. 

There was no recovery from this. If Fiona had somehow been interested in him, of which he had better luck finding another Vault, it was gone now. He turned back to face her and take the criticism. Fiona had a small smirk on her face. 

“Not scared, right?” she teased quietly. Rhys felt her tangle her fingers between his own. What. Before he could think straight or catch his breath, she leaned in so close she was practically in his lap; they were sharing the same breath. “Do you still want me to hold your hand?” she breathed.

Rhys’ breath hitched in his chest and Fiona grinned, taking that for a yes. Someone in the movie was screaming, but neither of them noticed as Fiona pulled Rhys close and kissed him. The moment her lips brushed against his, he froze up. This couldn't possibly be happening. Rhys wasn't exceptionally popular with the ladies, especially this lady. What could she possibly see in him that was attractive? He had just screamed like a little girl at the movie!

Fiona wasn't taking no for an answer though. She nibbled on his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth and let her take control. Rhys couldn’t stop himself from groaning as Fiona pushed him back against the couch and settled in his lap, kissing him all the while, completely dominant. 

She pulled her hands apart from his and ran one of them through his hair, earning another low groan from Rhys. With her free hand, she tugged on his tie, managing to loosen it. With the tie off, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Rhys snapped back into reality and managed to pull away from her kiss.

“F-Fiona,” he gasped, “What are you doing?” Fiona grinned and finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
  

“Come on, Rhys, do we need to talk about the birds and the bees?” Rhys’ face reddened for two reasons. One, she was insinuating out loud exactly what she intended to do with him. And two, why did she always have to make him feel stupid? 

He grabbed her hand defiantly. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, trying to save face. “Why, I guess?” 

Fiona considered his question for a moment before leaning down and placing her head in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath on his skin made a shiver run down his spine. “Well,” she whispered, “I guess I want to.” She paused. “Not good enough for you?”

Rhys frowned, despite his lightheadedness. “N-No, it’s not,” he managed, hoping this wouldn't cause her to pull away. It did. Her face was red too, and there was a small frown lingering on her mouth. Rhys wanted desperately to kiss it away. 

“Damn it, Rhys, this is why we can’t have nice things.” 

Rhys laughed lightly and sighed. He looked down and began unconsciously rubbing circles on the hand he was still holding. “Just tell me why, honestly.” Fiona blushed, looking at her hand. 

“You don't want to—?” she began. 

“I do!” he interrupted, “but I need to know why so I know exactly what this is,” he stumbled. Rhys looked up again and Fiona thought for a moment. Then she leaned back down and kissed him before he could complain. Fiona was a good kisser, and in the back of his mind, somewhere, Rhys was jealously wondering how she got so good. 

When she broke away, she trailed her lips along his jaw, making him shiver lightly. His heart was beating so fast, he thought she must be able to hear it. “Ever since you told me you weren't interested in Sasha, that there was someone else, I’ve been dying to know who you were talking about. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had feelings for you. I guess I didn't want to start anything knowing that it would complicate my relationship with my sister… but if that isn't an issue…”

Fiona licked and sucked on his neck, causing Rhys to gasp. That was sure to leave a mark. “And then I realized I was a complete idiot. I mean, how many girls do you even know, Atlas?” she teased. Pulling back just enough to brush her nose against his, Fiona smiled. 

“Is that good enough for you?” she whispered. Rhys grinned. He leaned forward and caught her mouth with his. Simultaneously, he let go of her hand and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer against him. He let his left hand trail up her back and under her shirt, causing her to moan. She ground against him and her hands found his belt.

She made quick work of it before Rhys distracted her with another kiss. He had to tilt his head back to reach her, and she took advantage of her position, running her hands through his hair. When he slid his right arm up her back, Fiona gasped. 

“Cold?” he gasped, trying to catch his breath, which was becoming increasingly difficult. She nodded and he started to pull away. Fiona grabbed his hand and shook her head. Rhys smirked uncharacteristically, and without warning, he pushed her onto her back. He hovered above her on the couch, resting on his forearms. 

Fiona shrugged off her shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. Then the phone began to ring. Fiona fully intended on ignoring it, but the longer it rang, the more restless Rhys got. 

“Maybe I should just—” he stammered, breaking away for a moment.    


“No way in hell, Rhys,” Fiona growled. Rhys swallowed nervously. 

“But what if its important?” he asked.

Fiona raised her eyebrows. “Ask yourself this question. Is it more important than what you’re doing right now?”

Rhys took a moment to evaluate his current situation. If he didn't answer the phone, the worst case scenario was most likely a lost customer. He looked down. Fiona was gloriously half-clad underneath him, slightly panting, and incredibly turned on. She looked at him impatiently. 

If he did answer the phone, he definitely wasn't getting another shot at this moment. This insanely perfect, impossible moment that he never dreamed could happen. Rhys shrugged. 

“No, you’re right. I think we’ve got more important things to do,” he said with a wink. Fiona rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Rhys was stupid and corny, but she kind of loved it, against her better judgement. 

“In that case, I think this movie can wait. Why don't we move somewhere a little more appropriate,” she suggested.

Wow, in all the commotion, Rhys had actually forgotten there was even a movie playing.


End file.
